Golf practice devices are known. To be successful, the device should be convenient to use and handle. This is particularly true for golf devices intended for personal use.
Golf practice mats are used by golfers to practice their swings. Many forms of practice mats are available. In general a golf practice mat includes a surface within which a ball can be placed. Some mats also are extended to include a place for a golfer to stand. The surface generally is formed to be durable to withstand repeated club strikes and often is formed to simulate a natural ground surface such as short or long grass.
Dimensionally, the mat is usually rectangular in shape, perhaps six feet on the long side, in order to freely accommodate the user while assuming a practice position standing on the mat. As can be expected, the impact of the club head on the simulated grass surface of the mat ultimately results in the wearing or breakdown of the mat in the vicinity of the club head striking zone, which has sometimes necessitated the replacement of the entire golf practice mat, with attendant cost. Also, the golf mat usually comprises a base made of a layer of molded plastic or hard rubber with an overlay of simulated turf attached to the base, which makes the mat bulky and heavy to transport.